


Sakura Serenade

by GrellofSutcliff



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrellofSutcliff/pseuds/GrellofSutcliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what would you rather: be a social outcast? or feel like a joke to yourself and everyone around you? </p><p>stumbling across the host club is something difficulty done, more so when your on a music scholarship looking for a music room to study in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back story

 My family had always had money to throw around and there is nothing they loved more than to flaunt it and make people know how important they are, my father is business partners with the Ootori family in health care so they often have important dinner meetings here... only way I know this is because I spend a lot of time in the kitchen with the staff is it weird to say that I feel they are more of a family to me than my mother and father? whilst my mother on the other hand is an architect, which is always amazing! mostly because its meant that art has always been part of my life.. Just not in the way I had hopes. I always wanted to be a messy child I never wanted to see things through logical eyes, I wanted to have freedom of expression! and to have the freedom to be abstract and free to feel what I draw. But we can never have what we want life doesn't work that way! My mother would have her panic attacks when she would see how unclean my art work came out so like most things I have up art to try to make her and father happy... ha never works but I still try! 

When it became time for me to attend high school my family didn't want to pay for me to attend a well founded school based on social standing for a few reasons... All of them have something to do with them not wanting to be known to have raised me not that they did anyway I remember being little and calling my nanny mother up until I was 10, she corrected me every time and yet every time id cry and beg her to be my mother... as to be expected she was fired for becoming to personally involved in my life. 

 When it came to school My grades sit at a under B average with comments along the lines of I need to apply myself more in class and engage in call projects more, but my music classes always had A+ beside them consistently every year. Its my one true love since day one I think I was in second grade I started to really take to music as something that made me happy not just something that was fun, the music room became my home away from home, Lunch breaks I'm in there in one of the back practice rooms playing the piano till I cant feel my fingers anymore and after school you will always find me in the strings room with a guitar in my hands with sheets of music scattered around me. My teacher says I have a talent for picking up things from ear so I'm one of his best students. 

When middle school came to an end I was to be attending Ouran public high school to my joy they had an amazing music program! My music teacher had put in a good word for me so my application was accepted in a matter of days I was thrilled. More so when I began school and got to be part of the many programs they had, For the uper level classes on Fridays we visit Ouran Academy to use their facilities, exciting right? Every time we got one the bus to go to their campus teacher makes the biggest fuss on how we should admire the students I never understood why, should you really admire someone for their money?  

The first few times I thought so too till the whispers started... Rich people really are crule!! 3 weeks into the advanced classes I begged my teacher not to make me do it anymore! It was horrible the things those rich people said 'behind' my back! now every time Friday classes come around I feel sick just thinking about it, other peoples judgements had always gotten to me since a young age, I was always taught to listen to it because it helps you grow as a musician, other people notice things you don't... its makes it hard to not take things to heart when they start pointing out things about your life and who you are not just your music.

I don't understand why I just can't fit in somewhere!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song to go with https://youtu.be/v3LPw-_xIcM

"Sir, something smells strongly of swine in the back of the room" today wasn't like my normal music class, today I start music classes in the Ouran academy class at the request of my music teacher... I both loved and loathed that man at times. if you haven't already guessed that means sitting in a classroom full of rich brats who are served on hand and foot and waste enough food being picky that could feed a small country... Something I would know nothing about "That will be enough! Miss Tachibana will be joining us in class for the rest of our semester I expect you all to treat her will" As much as I know he was trying to help me feel at ease... He just made it a hell of a lot worse. Heads turned to look at me casting their judgmental glares at me.

I don't understand what I did wrong! I'm just hear to study! " now! Miss Tachibana why don't you introduce yourself?" Shaking my head no I looked away from the cold eyes of everyone. Rumors had been around both campuses that I don't speak to anyone and whist that party true here at the private school campus people looked at me like I was some kind of freak "Sir I'm afraid that if I sit near her my father might yell at me" a snobby little brat raised her hand as she spoke, it was followed by a fit of laughter and giggles that no one made any attempts at covering "than if you really feel that way move spots" ... good to know where the teaching standers are at this place. 

Even through class I heard the whispers and giggles, I could feel the coldness from them and their nose turn up when ever they sore me... But to my right I could feel a warm stare fixed on me "Now split into groups if you wish and start brain storming what you would like to perform for the schools parent teacher night" closing my night book I prepared to get ready to head home knowing full well no one would wanna work with me. In the back of the room by the window there sat the most beautifully polished piano when you run your fingers over the keys you could feel the ivory glide under your fingers... its amazing what money can get you 

"Tamaki, Tamaki, Tamaki work with me" a flood of screaming school girls pushed past me to this Tamaki? sending me to my knees on the carpet floor by the seat of the piano "That's Tamaki's you cant play it" glancing up at the well put together young girl with her hands on her hips and foot turned out, I very much wished to push her for knocking me over "Nonsense I m not using it there is no reason that she can no my princess" the face of the girl started to blush pink at the light haired boy I assume to be Tamaki ran the back of his fingers over her his cheeks before retuning to the swam of girls who looked more interested in socialising than learning anything. 

Taking a seat at the piano I bushed my fingers over the keys softly feeling how beautiful they felt, for one they didn't have stupid stickers on them marking the notes it was amazing to touch real ivory keys as well maybe I will stay in this class a little longer? Placing my fingers over the keys I began to play (the video above), very few times in life I have felt this way whilst playing! my fingerers felt they had bolts of electricity flowing through them every time I played a note, I could feel a shiver about to creep down my spine as the bell sounded "that's all for now, I expect you all to practice before class next Friday" the teacher yelled over all the commotion of everyone trying to leave. 

Rushing to grab my bag and leave as fast as I could I didn't even stay long enough to push my chair back in I grabbed my bag off my best and left the room as fast as I could "Tachibana!" I heard my name back over my shoulder and it sounded somewhat like Tamaki  but I was in no mood to stop and talk to him "Tachibana?" his hand rested on my shoulder to stop me, Turning me by m shoulder to face him "you play beautifully I wanted to tell you that and to ask your name" was this like some kind of joke? was her being put up to this? Glancing around him I saw a small group of guys about his age waiting for him... just as I expected when will people learn?

Shaking my head a turned and began to walked towards the from of the school, in the swarm of girls in private school dressed and boys in nicely fitted uniforms my high tartan black and blue skirt seemed to be make me the one that was committing some kind of sin by the way they looked at me. Pulling my matching tie looser I slipped the other shoulder of my bag on preparing for my long walk home. Today wasn't overly cold so my school blazer had been in my bag for the day, fishing around in my pocket I found my phone and headphones to make the walk home feel less long... only and hour and a half walk till I can get home and relax.


	3. You again?

Weekends end at my family home seems to always drag out for what feels like forever, but after many hours of watching the clock tick up slower and slower it was Sunday evening and i was preparing for bed. My uniform haning on my closet door freshly ironed and hanging neatly on the hanger with pride, Until i get my hands on it at least. 

Sitting down on my soft bed i pull open my draw with a rattle of the orange plastic pill bottles rolls forwards bumping into each other. taking one of each i push the draw closed and put the now empty glass back on my bed side table, No one really knows that I've been taking all these pills since i was 11, no one knows that I've become so dependent on them that i was always scared to go to sleep overs as a kid because other kids would find out... 

The annoying buzzing of my alarm wakes me from my dreamless sleep, Mondays really are the worst. on the upside i don't have to be at home with my family anymore but the worst part is that i don't have music classes on Monday. Putting on my uniform with the tie half undone as always before throwing my bag over my shoulder and heading to the kitchen in search of my bento and a slice of toast before school... if it was up to me i wouldn't eat at school but our on staff chef always makes me eat 3 times a day now... its a long story don't bother asking! 

"Good morning Miss Tachibana, your bento is waiting for you on the service window bench, your popped tart is cooling a plate beside it as well as box of banana and chocolate pocky for your after school classes. Have a good day" its always interesting hearing our French chef speaking.

The walk to school seemed rather boring as always, nothing exciting happens till you get closer to school... And that's what happened. Blocking the path to the school genkan was a bunch of swooning girls all huddled around the main door giggling and acting like some beautiful boy was gushing over them? 

"Im looking for a Tachibana, first year and a music student? Do any of you beautiful princesses know where I may find her?" Ha nope I'm out of here! "Tamaki senpai what do you want with her? She's weird!" Once upon a time that girl used to be my best friend... We used to sit together in every class funny how things change isn't it? "Surely such harsh words can not come from one as beautiful as you" Tamaki senpai this is sickening... 

After pushing my way through and somehow holding myself together during classes I find myself here in the muic room after school practicing for my private school music classes, cans have them thinking just because I go to a public school that I'm lesser than they are "You play beautifully, Rin Tachibana" h-how did he know my name? "I came to ask you to do a duet with me, I felt your passion whilst you played it touched me" that's... That's not how this works... "No" Tamaki looked taken back by my answer and hurt a little "I only play for myself... And alone". 

Maybe I had been to harsh on Tamaki senpai... But I won't fall victim to those rich kid tricks I know what he's up to and its all about humiliating me in front of everyone! I'm not stupid Tamaki!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/4zT5pvQV5qk

Now today might be Wednesday but Today i have another class at the private school, I'm not thrilled about it but it was a full practical class meaning when i got there everyone was already practicing... Now if you haven't taken a high school music class let me just say that every girl thinks they have the talent of sining but in reality 1 in 5 girls can sing well enough to get away without auto tune, not paying much attention i set my bag down on the desk i had been using last class slipping my the headphones from my phone in it... My song! the one i had been practicing all week! some one was playing it and almost better than i can! 

Turning around i saw none other then Tamaki Senpai seated at his piano fingers gliding along the keys effortlessly "Tamaki! you play it so much better! your so amazing Senapi!" why did i not expect every girl to be swooning over him playing such a beautiful song, fact that they made a point to say he was better than me that hurt me! more so that they are right too. Tamaki played beautifully the best i had ever heard before... Ill never get anywhere in this class if hes in it but thats fine i mean i play for myself not these rich jerks! "oh Rin-Chan! would you like to use my piano?" Tamaki turned to me with a smug grin. Forget this! 

Across the room sat an old dusty vertical studio piano, it looked older than i was but still beautiful none the less! when i sat myself it got the same feeling i got when i used Tamakis piano "No one has used that in years youd be lucky if its not broken!" the snobby ass remarked from the other side of the room... damn it! running my fingers over the keys to play scales i was clearly in luck. It sounded beautiful! just like a sparking new gem! Now that Tamaki had stolen my piece i have no idea what im going to play! "Miss Tachibana! what will you be performing on the evening?" Sir sat down beside me in an effort to get me out of my shell like most teachers do i guess ? "a cover of sorts" his face instantly twisted into disgust like i had just said something offensive to him... i dont get it! After a whole class of staring at the keys blankly i did the only thing i could do, consult the Google for assistance "Miss Tachinbana! you may stay after class if you wish to make up for all the time wasted today" the bell sounded as i found the sheet music i needed... when everyone had left i felt relaxed enough to practice. 

The sky had started to get dark out before i noticed, i was busy practicing my piece (video) i haden't noticed the door creak open as a shadow casted over me until i had finished "Beautiful, i hadn't expected you to pick a whole new piece because of me Rin" Tamaki sat beside me on the bench "why are you so reserved? have i offended you?" yes... 

*Short I know but WiFi sucks*


	5. Chapter 5

how do i answer something like that "n-no" i stutter out, this was something rather new to me being alone in a classroom with a boy i mean... it was nerving but not as much as i thought it would be? was it cause it was Tamaki senpai? "i admire your talents i think you play like an angel" i felt the feeling of accomplishment leave me instantly "why do you always do that?! why cant you just leave things alone! you always have to put your stupid charm on things!" admittedly i was incredibly rude but truth be told i was very annoyed at him! i was like these other girls who only wanted to be noticed by him! i wanted my moments of freedom and the only way i could have that was to play! when i had calmed down enough to look at Tamaki's face the shock was plastered all over it "i did not wish to upset you, i am deeply sorry" with nothing more to be said he stood and made his leave... shit that wasn't what i wanted at all! he was the only one who seemed to treat me like a person in this hell hole.

Not long after Tamaki left i made my exit too placing my bag on my shoulder, the streets had gotten very dark whilst i wasnt all that bothered by it i still had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, 15 minutes into my walk another set of footsteps echoed behind me rather loudly clearly it wasnt some teenager on their way home too it sounded to heavy footed. Doing the only thing i could think of was to cut down a back streets behind some nice homes, i was still a fair away from home i had no chance of out running him... the guy made my skin crawl assuming it was a guy but i had nothing left to do other than to start to run. 

As i hurried to put distance between us i headed up one of the side streets between the large houses, looking back over my shoulder i couldn't hear anything maybe i made it out safe? i think i di- my back got slammed against the chain link fence with such force it stunned me for a moment "fancy a good time lovey?" before i knew it i felt horrible rough hands on my i wanted to be sick! "h-help! somebody help mmmmmm" i tried to scream for help only to have a dirt hand pressed over my mouth the sick pervert smelt like a weeks worth of sweat and grease his hand felt like a grimy monkey paw as he... as he... i cant even say it! "hey!" next thing i know he being pushed away from me with such force that sends me to my knees on the pavement scrapping them a little. I did my best to try to cover whats exposed of my upper legs and half unbuttoned shirt.

I couldnt process what was happening, someone had followed me and jumped me in an allyway, only to be rescued by at lest 3 people? 2 of them sat on either side of me trying to cover me in their jackets whilst the other i can only assume beat the living crap out of this sicko... "are you alright?" the 2 of them asked at once i was to shocked to answer. all i could do was shut my eyes tight and hope that it would all go away like some bad dream! yeah thats what this is! its another one of my stupid dreams! hahahah if i play along it'll be over with soon enough


End file.
